Miss Allen Walker!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: This is just short little one-shots, featuring some of the life of fem! Allen! So hope you all enjoy! This fanfic is for celebrating the comeback of D-Gray Man! Now taking requests!
1. 1: Valentine

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello! Alright have everyone heard the most best new every, which one of my favorites animes, that I'm right now on my fifth time of re-watching, it coming back! D-Gray Man! Kyaaa! I miss you my sexy, sadistic, cool, yet evil, Mikki Tyki! Pokerpair Fangirl here! Not that I mind Laven and Yullen, there cute as well.**

 **Allen: W-Wait! Am I female in this story? And if so, why?!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Because you're so cute, heck you look feminine enough! Plus, I love writing genderbenders, not that I have a problem with yaoi-Heck I love it. I just do better writing genderbenders.**

 **All other characters that I have genderbend so far: Welcome to the team.**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Again this is just short little one-shots, featuring some of the life of fem! Allen! So hope you enjoy! This fanfic is for celebrating the comeback of D-Gray Man! Now I may be a little off, as I just start back re-watching the show, haven't re-read it yet, so sorry if some stuff may be off.**

* * *

 **Short One-Shot 1: Valentine**

It was that time of the year again, and Komui was both excited, yet extra overprotective with his, over the top sister complex. Now why, you may ask? Well it was because it was Valentine's Day, a day which have people either rejoice in happiness, or dread and curse this holiday. There were also those who wish to get chocolate from his dear little sister, and try to romance her, (He's talking about you Bak!) a reason which he built a Komui Four, for extra protections. Like hell he let anyone other than himself, have his precious sister sweet homemade chocolate. Over his dead body!

There was also another person who Komui have basically adopted as another sister, who need his protection, and that person was Allen Walker. Who was at the moment walking down the halls of the Black Order, with his lovely sister Lenalee, both wearing bright, giggling, smiles, holding a large basket of what look to be decorative wrapped chocolates, with cute pink and red silk ribbons, sprinkle hearts covering the clear plastic.

The image the girls held, brighten up the whole Black Order, making their way to his office, as once Komui spotted his dear baby sister, could help himself from dashing over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. "O-Onii-san. .calm down. Look, Allen-chan and I brought you some chocolate." Lenalee handed over one plastic clear gift bag, over to the over-dramatic, sister complex, of a director.

"Hope you like it." Smiled the white haired teen, followed by Lenalee, both a bit taken back when tears burst from out of Komui eyes. "My sweet Lenalee, and Allen-chan! How sweet! I'll make sure to treasure these dear chocolate!" Komui cried harder, Lenalee still in his grasp. As just when he was about to move in and swollen Allen in one of his over affection bear-tight hugs, was instead dodge by the silver haired-teen, Lenalee once again in his arms instead, as she made a quick getaway, making her way towards the door.

"I hope you enjoy other company. Well Lenalee-chan I'm off to deliver the rest of these chocolates!" Allen called out in a rushed to the poor girl, who was trapped, watching helplessly as the shorter silvered haired girl walk out the door. "A-Allen-chan!"

Walking out the door, Allen first made her way to the training ground, as just who she expected, she saw Kanda was there practicing. Smiling to herself, knowing better than to aggravate the samurai while in the middle of his training, place his homemade chocolates by the door, before continuing her trip.

Next, she end up getting ambush by Lavi, almost scaring the poor-girl to death, with his loud exclamation of- "ALLEN-CHAN!" Blowing her eardrums halfway off, as he ran up to her, engulfing her in a tight hug that had her halfway up off the ground.

"L-Lavi!"

"Yo! Allen-chan where my chocolates?" asked the sudden chibi, large, watery eyes of a usagi-Lavi. The sight honestly, made Allen blush a little, before smile broke out on her heart-shaped face, reaching into the large basket, pulling out a plastic bag of chocolates, handing over one to him. "Here you go, Lavi."

"Allen-chan! Thank-you!" What happen next, Allen must admit caught her surprisingly off guard. Feeling a pair of lips met her pale right cheek, as they heated from the blush that spread on her face. To say Lavi was feeling quite proud of himself, that was until he felt and notice how the temperature suddenly drop, and how the air darker, feeling eyes of hatred and jealousy pointed at him. Robotically turning around, only to met with the sight of dark aura Komui and Kanda, the first holding a menacing looking drill, and the other held Mugen expertly in his hands.

Lavi did the first thing that his mind told him, run. Having the the two figure chased after him with their weapons, while poor Allen just look down the which they all disappeared down, confused written in her large eyes. Lenalee giggling innocently at her side.

Later that night, Allen missed the figure who walked phase right through the walls of her room, picking up the leftover bag of chocolate that sat on her desk, walking over to the sleeping maiden, when suddenly a idea came to him, bending down to steal a quick kiss from the white haired sleeping beauty, before taking his leave, chocolate now shoved in his pocket.

 **End of Short One-Shot 1: Valentine**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed, and if there a good beta who would not mind beta-ing this for me, that would really help me out. See ya!


	2. 2: Uniform Change 1

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone. I'm back and is ready to delivery you yet another one-shot of our dear Miss Allen Walker. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Allen: This still feel kinda strange.**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Don't worry you'll get use to it**.

* * *

 **Short One-Shot 2: Uniform Change #1**

After her talk with Bak, Allen began to make her way to the room she been staying at during her time at the Black Order Asian Branch. A smile could been seen on her face, as finally it was time for her to head back out into the battlefield with the others. Allen would admit it was definitely a tiresome, depressing of a struggle, but she made it through it, and finally got her Innocence back, with bonus of a upgrade at that. Recalling the name Bak called it, "Crown Clown-God Clown."

Reaching her room, Allen saw a sat of clothes folded neatly on her bed, walking closer she took notice of how it must've be the new uniform she was issued. Rising up the black and silver concealing jacket up in the air, before her eyes caught onto the other item that laid rested on her bed. Picking it up, only to have her body go rigid and stiff, a dark aura engulfing the room which came from her, muttering only one name, and the man who was mostly likely responsible for this. "Komui. . ."

After getting she was dressed, and ready, Allen made her to were the others of the division was studying on the ark. Oblivious to love struck dazed looks of a certain four-eyed male scientist, as she was given a new transmitter from Bak. Which was made like an gold earring, hearing the voice of Komui from the other end.

"Komui-san!"

"It's been a while!" Replied the director, as she believed she heard the faint sound of someone crying in the background. And as she guessed, he would was against her riding on the Ark, but knew of how persistent her attitude work, giving up on the issued, saying of how they, the people at Headquarters where with her on journey, and how he considered the short, white haired female exorcist a dear friend, and as 'another adorable sister' figure to him, causing the poor woman to blush, slightly scratching her right cheek.

"I get it. Everyone at Headquarter is definitely my friend. Headquarter is the home I can always go back to." The sincere in her voice, told how she felt about those back at Headquarters. Komui was extremely happy to hear this, before suddenly he felt a dark presence emitted from the transmitter of which he was talking to Allen.

"By the way Komui-san." Komui flinch with he heard the high pitch that was in the woman's voice, alarming senses going off in his head. "H-Hai A-Allen-chan." The rest back at Headquarters, were wondering what had their director done to brought such wrath from the sweet, and polite woman, as even they could sense the dark wrath that was emitted from her. To say, the others at the Asian Branch was wondering the exact same thing, all which were cowarding and fearing for their lives at the moment.

"If you ever try to force me into wearing a skirt again. . .I'll mercifully slice you into pieces. Now if you'll excuse me, I one more person left to say goodbye too." With her threat said and heard, no one stood in her way as she went to go say her last goodbye to certain deity, and friend of hers, who really been a big support to her during her stay here.

 **End of** **Short One-Shot 2: Uniform Change #1**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed, and again if there a good beta who would not mind beta-ing this for me, that would really help me out. See ya! This take place around ep.71!


	3. 3: Lavi Strike!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: I know that the reviews may be a little low, but thank-you all who have Favorited and Follow this fanfic of mine. Just to let you know, I am taking request now for Fem!Allen, and Pokerpair definitely need more love. How can you not love Mikki Tyki? Oh well. . .**

 **Allen: I wonder what this one will be about, and what kind of request will people start to make?**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Who knows, but let's get started. Hope to hear from you guys!**

* * *

 **Short One-Shot 3: Lavi Strike!**

"MOYASHI-CHAN! Where are you?" Lavi voice blasted down the halls of the Black Order, the red haired exorcist looking for a whited haired exorcist, when sudden their was a loud angry exclaimed of the head director name, Lavi instantly knowing who that voice belonging to. His Allen senses picking up, as he began to make his way in that direction.

Not even knocking first, Lavi made his way inside. "MOY-. . .ashi-chan. . ." Lavi felt his heart-stopped beating for a second, his body felt as if it was shut-down, staring at the work of cuteness that was created by God. As their stood in the middle of the room, hitting Komui repeating on the head stood a Allen, who was glowing brightly in the office room through his eyes.

Seeing how she was not in her exorcist uniform, which included long concealing jacket, pants, and boots, as it was no secret that the young girl seem to favor dressing in men's clothes than woman, but at the moment that wasn't the case. No, his dear little Moyashi-chan, was wearing a short blue dress, with a white apron that tied into a large bow in the back, clinging to her petite frame, showing the womanly curves of her body that she seem to always hide or covered up, knee high black and white stripe socks, and a pair of mary-janes on her small feet.

The collar neck-line around at her neck, showing a black bow in the front, as their was another large black bow which sat on top of her head. The frown on her face, as she was viciously kicking Komui, made the scene even more cuter. "Komui-san look at what you did to me! You better have a way of reversing this, or I'm gonna tell Lenalee on you!" Angry frustrating tears gathering up in the small woman large glossy eyes, as Lavi couldn't hold back any longer.

"STRIKEEEE~!" Allen didn't have time to dodge the suffocating huge from Lavi, who was too busying rubbing his head up against her chest. "L-Lavi! Remove yourself this instant. Ah! Don't you run from me Komui-san!" Allen told the direction who was trying to run away, trying to pushing away Lavi, but looks as if it was effortlessly, due to the iron grip the bookman apprentice had on her.

"Allen I didn't know you made such an adorable Alice. Ne, can I be your bunny?" Lavi was still in a dazed, his mind far off in his own version of Alice in Wonderland, having him as the March Hare, enjoying a walk with his lovely Alice, who was Allen.

"Oi, just what the hell is going on in here?" Walking inside, ready to give his mission report. Kanda took in the sight of Komui with a camera in his hands, giggling like the insane scientist that he is, before following his line of sight at who he was taking pictures of, his mind ignoring the annoying voice of Lavi, and as he would never admitted in his life, found himself to be quite speechless what behold his eyes.

"M-Moyashi!" Kanda cursed himself for stuttering, ignoring the way his heart was suddenly beating loudly in his chest, because of the cute creature that was in that idiot rabbit arms-Wait. He just did not called that annoying, polite-crossdresser, cute of all things. What is the world coming to? His palm making contact with his forehead, missing the giggling Lenalee that was standing beside him.

"Are you blushing Kanda-kun?" Came the teasing voice of Lenalee, smiling when Kanda glared at her, before stomping away from the scene, that he curse for messing with his head. "Stupid Moyashi Alice." He muttered, Lenalee shaking her head at the samurai.

"Still in denial." Lenalee was talking about Kanda, eyes back on the scene that was going on in the room.

"Moyashi have my bunny babies!"

"Hell no! Lavi get your head out of the clouds! Komui stop taking pictures of me already! Lenalee-chan!" Sighing at the desperate expression her best-friend was giving her, Lenalee decided to help her out. Keeping the fact that she will be keeping one of the thousand pictures that her brother no doubt have took of the white haired exorcist for herself. She might sneak one to Kanda as well.

 **End of** **Short One-Shot 3:** **Lavi Strike!**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed, and again if there a good beta who would not mind beta-ing this for me, that would really help me out. See ya!


	4. 4: Reuniting with Cross!

**Kei-kei Yuki: This came to me after watching a few more episodes of D-Gray Man, when Cross finally made his appearance! So yeah. . . Just thought how would this situation play out if Allen was a girl.**

 **Allen: Stupid Master. . .**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Hehehe. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Short One-Shot 4: Reuniting with Cross**

"Ahhh!" Allen screamed as she fell through the giant hole that suddenly appeared beneath her feet, during her fight with Tyki, who suddenly transformed, and got stronger than before. Eyes shut tight, when she felt herself fall into a pair of strong, masculine arms, feeling a very familiar dreading sensation, blinking her large eyes cluelessly, staring up at the skull face that was looking down at her. "This sensation. . .No, it couldn't be. . . " Allen told herself, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was, cursing in her head once she heard the familiar voice of who of the man who she hadn't heard of for a long-time.

"What with this get? You're still dressing like boy, brat. Look at you, your look filthy. I finally come to see you, only to see you're still cross-dressing. Not cute, brat. You haven't change since the day I first pick you up. Idiot pupil." Allen saw Timcampy landed on the figure head, who once in the light, saw the dreading face of her master.

"I-It, uh, nice to see you again." Allen couldn't even try to look happy to see this womanizer again. "That quite the happy look you got in eyes for the man that just save your life. Hmm, wait a sec. I think you have done some growing after all." Allen was confused as she saw the please look in her master's eyes, before feeling something groping her left breast, and saw it was her master hand, that was fondling the soft flesh which were his hand rest.

"You fucking pervert. . ." A dark, seething, aura rose from the silver haired exorcist, having a bit part of her old personal return back, as she muttered these words, a red angry tick mark shown on her head. "Let me go! You pervert! You never change, master!" Allen kicked and screamed, tugging harshly on the man red locks, not that he seem to mind, still openly groping the soft flesh in his hand.

To say the others were speechless, looking upon the sight of Cross openly, and shamelessly, groping his own student. A bead of sweat rolling down each of their heads, especially when the said master drop his so precious student on the ground, as if she wasn't hurt and injured at all.

"I think I'm at lost for words." Replied Lavi, eyes now on the pouting figure of Allen, who was glaring daggers at Cross.

Watching how the young woman pale, when Cross suddenly offer his hand to help her off the ground. As for a moment, Lavi thought Cross, despite the many rumors, and the harsh words from Allen, his own student might he add, just might somewhat cared for his student on some level, seeing how she was injured and all, and he was offering her a hand, but was proven wrong when the man swung the poor woman high into the air, and far away as if she was nothing. Lavi running like a crazy man, hoping to catch her, as he barely did, as if he did not, she who would have without a doubt crash landed and hurt herself even more. "What a terrible, terrible man." Muttered Lavi, seeing the dizzy swirls that were in Allen large eyes.

"Oi, filthy brat number two." Lavi saw that the man, Cross, staring straight at him. "Get my student, and move out of the way. You're filthing my beautiful presence." On this man was so terrible, concluded Lavi. Poor Allen, since she been with this man way longer than Lavi, who only been within the man presence for a mere couple of seconds, and already he could not stand him. _'Allen must definitely be a saint. That, or a angel, for her to have survived under this man.'_ Lavi told himself, before next witnessing the General anti-akuma weapon, having the full rundown from Allen herself.

 **End of Short One-Shot 4: Reuniting with Cross**

* * *

 **Extra Bonus**

"Timcanpy!" Allen held to small gold golem in her the palm of small hands, which he snuggled into. Her mind thinking back to the last time they were together, before forceful parting from each other. Remembering how the Timcampy was bit stubborn from leaving her side, nuzzling her cheeks as if begging her to get up, as she was deeply touch, along with being shock and surprised to see the golem could actually cry tears.

 _'Go. Go!' Allen laid their on the ground, entire body in pain, yet was determined to get Sumon innocence out of Tyki hands. It was the least she could do, hearing Tyki footstep close in on her, as with one final nuzzle of her pale soft cheek, Timcampy swollen the innocent, before taking off into the air. Regrettably leaving behind the silvered haired young woman, who smile fondly at his departure._

To say Lavi was bit taken back, when the scene around the two change into a soft pink, feeling like third wheel as the golem and Allen stared at each other, as if they were two long lost lovers, finally reuniting back with each other. Tears in both of their eyes, even though one really didn't have eyes, but still you get the point. "It been so long since that night in China that I almost forgotten, but . . I really missed you, Timcanpy!" And instantly like a mother proud of her child, begin measuring the golem. "And you gotten so big, haven't you." They both cried tears, as she hugged the golem to her cheek, which he nuzzled. Leaving Lavi to wonder just where did she take that ruler out from?

* * *

 **Extra 4.5: Cross Returns**

"Bak-sama!"

"Where the fire?"

"The entrance has return! The entrance to the ark is back!" To say Bak eyes widen once he heard those very words, as without a second he was seen dashing down the hall. "WALKER!" He exclaimed, happiness filled his heart, awaiting to see the young woman return.

"Bak-Huh!" Allen barely had time to register when the man embraced her into a tight suffocating hug, oxygen unable to enter her lungs, as he spun her around, making the poor woman go dizzy, and not able to see straight.

"Bak-san! Please release Walker-san. Her face is turning blue!" Called out Won, but his voice of concern went unanswered, as Bak continued to swing the poor woman around. Oblivious to the young woman who he have stored many pictures of, standing right there by his side, as this went on for a long while, until Lenalee finally, and politely asked the man to release the poor woman, only to sweat-drop when the man frozen, Allen falling from out of his arms, who was catch by Lavi.

Frantically worrying over Allen who was passed out, before watching the strange blonde man, suddenly faint, his assistant rushing to his side. Lavi almost dropped the poor girl, when guy with round-glasses appeared before them, addressing the young woman, stressing out with worry once his eyes saw the cross-dresser, was passed out, blushing once he took in the sight of her bandages that were wrapped around her chest, slightly coming undone.

Seeing this, Lavi became aware of the woman state of attire, glaring at the young man, who was caught off guard, as Lavi shielded her from his sight, not missing the bright pink blush that was on his cheeks. Suddenly a tall imposing figure step in between the two, as this time the young man found himself being glared at by another figure, this one much scarier than the other, who was still protectively shielding away the young woman.

"Allen, who this young man to you? Boyfriend?" Cross asked, as this brought Allen back to life. Shooting a glare over at her master. "W-What are you saying! You're mistaken!" Yelled Allen, not noticing the protective shielding way Lavi was holding her.

"Hmm, so you're still single. Not a shocker." The young scientist didn't know what to do, to either faint from being mistaken to be his crush boyfriend, or from the threatening vibe his was getting from the general.

Bak, now all fix, looking dashing and handsome, as he told him, looking into the mirror that Won was holding for him. Look back, only feel his heart shatter at scene that was witness before his eyes. Beautiful Lenalee, creating a beautiful image of flowers, begging her heart out to general to not leave. It was at that moment, everyone knew the reason why Lenalee was picked for this mission, and pity Komui. As it was no secret of how Cross favor beautiful woman, as they were his only weakness.

For a moment it look as if they had him, before the man seem to have broke out of Lenalee cute illusion, about to continued on his way, as this had everyone in a mad frantic. "Quick Allen do something!" Pleaded Lavi. "Like what! If Lenalee can't do anything, what can I possibly do!" Allen folded her arms over her chest, looking to other way.

"Just do anything! Please Allen, we can't go through that trouble again!" Lavi begged, now on his knees, as scientists, after scientists tried to keep the man from moving any more farther, both was doing nothing but being dragged along his long powerful stride.

Staring at the chaos, Allen sighed to herself. Knowing what she had to do, even though she wouldn't like it one bit. Cross was about to make another step, once he saw his student standing in front of him, lifting an eyebrow up at this, when suddenly he felt a pair of long, feminine arms wrapped themselves around his neck. The scene of vanilla, and peppermint hitting his nose, eyes lock onto the long, white, snowflake eyelashes that were fluttering, finding himself lost into a deep pool of beautiful silvery-blue eyes, a petite yet womanly figure pressed up against him.

This had jaws literally hitting the ground, Bak fainting, his poor soul leaving from out of his body, as they continued to look upon the scene, anxiety to see what happened next. "Master, please don't leave me! I missed you." Came the soft cute voice of an angel, a cute pout on her face.

Yes ladies and gentlemen, it was in that moment our dear Allen had transformed herself into the most pure angel, that a man could ever rest his eyes upon, trapping Cross, who was lost in the beautiful of this magnificent creature. A hand reaching up to cup her soft pale cheeks, a soft smile place itself on her face. Only for the moment to froze, and shatter into small bit of pieces, when a knee hit itself straight in his groin, as everyone watched in silent horror, as the strong general double over, fallen to his knees. A dark smile presented itself on the woman face, to see his pain expression.

"Like hell as if we ever go through that again. Stupid master!" Allen next to proceeded to repeatedly stomp the man over and over again. Not noticing how everyone took a cautious step away from her.

"Cold. So cold Allen-chan." Lavi could only reply.

 **End of** **Extra 4.5: Cross Returns**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed, and again if there a good beta who would not mind beta-ing this for me, that would really help me out. See ya!


	5. 5: Sleeping Allen

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi everyone! Been re-watching more D. Gray Man!**

 **Allen: I hope you enjoy the chapter! And please if you have any request that you might have in mind, please do not be afraid to share.**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Thanks Allen-chan! Off to the story. This came to me after seeing a cute picture of Link, and Allen, and desserts.**

* * *

 **Short One-Shot 5: Sleeping Allen**

Hiding around the corner, were two odd figures, one dressed in Asian style clothing, while the other was dressed in black to head to toe, peeking around the corner as they stared at the blonde nineteen year old stalker, walking beside the sweet, lovely, giggling young female exorcists, their conversation going unheard from the two who was spying on them.

"That two-dot bastard! How come he get to be with our Moyashi-chan all the time. What's up with that lovey-dovey atmosphere, I thought he was the enemy! And have his character change or something? Hmm, he must've went to Kanda's School of Beauty ." Whispered Lavi, a hand running thoughtfully under his chin.

"What was that, you idiot Usagi?" Came the dark threatening tone from Kanda, Mugen pressed up against a certain frighten usagi neck. "G-Gomen. I didn't mean it Yuu-Ah! Look!" Kanda and Lavi were spotting Link, presenting a tripled icing coating chocolate cake to the silvered haired woman, stars sparkling in her large eyes, a thin line of drool running down the side of her chin.

"Really it for me! Thank-you!" What they saw next was deeply displeasing to the eyes, soft pale pink lips, meeting a certain blonde cheek, with a bonus of a hug, before the young woman turn back around, fork in mouth, taking a bite out of the delicious cake. Oblivious to both the blushing blonde teen, and the two who were burning with envy and jealousy, even though one would never admitted it.

"Unfair! Komui!" Later that afternoon, after getting tired of watching the two. Lavi, with a mad dash, was running towards a certain director office, bursting open the door. Kanda walking in right behind him, only to see Bak from the Asian Branch, inside arguing with him about something, that was similar to their own case.

"This can't go any longer. Walker is young lady, and as that she need her room to herself. Not sharing it with a nineteen year boy Komui! I don't care if it is his duty, or whatever! I don't trust him." Bak slammed a mad hand on Komui table.

"There's nothing I can do Bak-chan, but never fear. That is why I planted something in our dear Allen-chan room, so we'll know if he tries to do something to her. " Hearing this both Kanda and Lavi became somewhat curious, walking inside the room, as they saw Komui whip out some type of device with a large red button, eyes on the large digitized screen that appeared, showing a certain "Destroying of Time" in bed asleep.

"K-Komui did you stored a hidden camera in her room?" Bak tried to fight the blush that threaten to appeared on his face.

"Isn't this even worst." Replied Kanda, despite not looking away from the screen. As the young woman was dressed this time out of her formal males attire, wearing some red and black plaid cotton shorts, a white shirt, with a beige sweater jacket that hung off the shoulders of her petite, yet womanly figure, and thigh high black socks.

"Kawaii~!" Lavi just basically voice out the word that was on everyone's mind.

"Hmm, my idiot pupil certainly have that type of charm to her." Spoke up a voice that no one knew was inside the room, scaring them all halfway to death, well except Kanda that is, holding a frighten Lavi, who he dropped without care to the cold hard floor.

"Cross!" Exclaimed everyone in the room, as the man sat crossed legged on the couch, a glass of wine in hand. "Ignore me gentlemen. I'm just enjoying the show with you all." He took a sip of the high expensive red alcoholic drink. A low moaning sound coming from the screen, had all eyes back on the young exorcist, as they saw Allen turning to now lay down on her back. This causing her shirt to rise up a bit, showing the flat, smooth, pale skin of her stomach, and the hint of curves that she possessed. Each man swallowed, knowing they should turn away, but just couldn't find the power to do so.

Wondering how could such a simple picture look so cute, yet seducing at the same time. Missing the sounds of footsteps that walked into the room, holding a large stack of papers in her arms. "Nii-san where do you-" The young woman words were cut-off once she saw what had all of their attention, and was not pleased. Activating her boots, as the men in the room suddenly became aware of her dark lurking presence, but it was too late to dodge the pain from Lenalee boots, as she delivered punishment.

Sad thing about it, not one person in the science division look concern from the agonizing screams which came from the Komui office. All of them blissfully ignoring it, continuing back with their work.

 **End of** **Short One-Shot 5: Sleeping Allen**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed, and again if there a good beta who would not mind beta-ing this for me, that would really help me out. See ya!


	6. 6: Tyki Not-So Sercret Pictures

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi everyone! This one-shot involve the appearance of some of the Noah Clan members.**

 **Allen: Hope you all are enjoying yourself!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: And remember, don't be shy! If have something in mind, share it! This fic will in the future contain AU's as well. So if you want to request those, that is find. If you want to see scenes from the anime or manga involving fem!Allen, share those as well.**

* * *

 ** **Short One-Shot 6: Tyki Not-So Sercret Pictures**  
**

"Ne, ne, Tyki-pyon what do you got there~?" Sung a familiar voice, a pair of arms wrapping around his neck, as she tried to sneak a look of the picture he was staring at just a few minutes ago. Watching how the man tried to sneakily hide the photo, only have it snatch up by Road.

"Oi, hand that back over!" Tyki tried to make reach of the picture that was in Road hands, only for the girl to step away from him, giggling, and twirling, as she saw what had her dear uncle undivided attention.

"Now this is very interesting. Ne, Tyki, who knew you were such a stalker." Giggled the not-so-innocent, nor young, Noah child.

"I wouldn't call myself such a thing, but I'll admit she very much interest me. That young woman, is special you can say." The man place another cigarette in between his lips.

"Aww, is Uncle Tyki in love with my sweet, dear Allen-chan?" Tyki simply ignored this question, making the other girl pout, before her eyes went back to the picture in hand. "But I must say Tyki, you're definitely a pervert."

The picture that was in the young girl hands, show the young woman, who looks as if she just step out of a bath or shower, water dripping from her short white locks, having nothing but a towel wrapped around her, attention oblivious to the picture that was just taken of her.

"Oi Road, why you do have a picture of that Allen Walker chick?" Peering on each side of her shoulders was the twins.

"Ah, is this another one of Tyki pervy picture of Allen Walker!" Exclaimed Devit, his twin Jasdero, whipping out a picture from thin air, this catching Tyki attention, cigarette falling out of his mouth.

"This the picture we find in his room the other day." Replied Jasdero. In the picture Allen hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, bangs framing her face, dressed in a simple sports bra, and sweatpants that was hanging a bit low on her waist, sweat glistening from her forehead.

Devit let out a whistle. "Never seen a girl with a six pack before."

"Lovely! I think I may have fallen for her even harder!" Gushed a heart-eyed Road, unaware of caution steps the twins took, standing far away from the gushing young teen, hearts flying amongst her.

Just than a cat walk up to them, transforming into a tall beautiful woman. Silently she pulled out a picture from inside her jacket, added it to the collection. "I also found this one in one of his books." Replied the blunt emotionless tone of Lulubell.

"Kawaii!" Exclaimed all three figures, not even noticing when Lulubell simply left. This picture contained Allen dressed up as Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_. 

"I really have to store my collection somewhere more private." Tyki muttered to himself, ignoring the twins and Road. His body facing away from them, reaching inside his pocket taking another picture, showing Allen dressed in her usual male attire, but the big deal with this picture, and why it was his favorite, was the wide bright smile the young woman had on her face.

 **End of** **Short One-Shot 6: Tyki Not-So Sercret Pictures!**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed, and again if there a good beta who would not mind beta-ing this for me, that would really help me out. See ya!


	7. 7: Kanda New Hair Style!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Allen: Hope you all are enjoying yourself!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Remember don't be shy! If you have something in mind, share it! This fic will in the future contain AU's as well. So if you want to request those that is find. If you want to see scenes from the anime or manga involving fem!Allen, share those as well. This was request by a dear friend of mine, and I hope he enjoy it!**

* * *

 ** **Short One-Shot 7: Kanda New Hair Style!****

"WHAT?!" Came the loud exclamation which shook the Black Order headquarters. This coming from two figures who were inside Komui offices, eyes throwing daggers at one another. "Maa, try to calm down you two. You're the only two whom I can trust with this mission." Komui tried to calm down the two exorcist, but of course was ignored.

"As if I would ever want to do a mission with a moyashi like you." Replied the cold tone from Kanda, arms folded across his broad chest.

"Sorry did you say something, _Miss_." Allen, now changed to _'Black'_ Allen teased, fire literally burning around the two, a Kanda unleashed Mugen.

"What was that you fake wannabe gentleman?"

"You heard what I said, Bakanda."

Poor Komi could only hide under his desk, watching the two start a brawl in his office. Something that's been happening since the day they first saw each other. The only person could break them apart, and yet not get hurt, was none other than Lenalee. who just than on her cue walked into the room, hitting each lightly on the head with a stack of papers.

"Mou, stop arguing you two. Maa, every-time you fight you remind me of a married couple." Lenalee looked amused at the bright pink faces the two were sporting, before yelling out simultaneously. "Like hell if I would ever married that fake-wannabe-gentleman/tranny!" Which in return, made the two glared at each other.

* * *

 **Later on the train** **. . . . . .**

Staring out the window, Allen felt extremely bored, looking at the scenery that passed her by, needing something to do to pass the time. Hands inside her exorcist jacket pocket, feeling the deck of cards that rest there, when she suddenly had an idea.

"Ne, Kanda. . ." Kanda who had his eyes closed, silently meditating, peeking one eyelid open, only to see the young woman across from him shuffling a deck of cards. "What is it Moyashi?"

"Want to play a game with me. If you agreed, and win one game against me. I'll do whatever you say." Moments later from this incident Kanda would think back and wonder why he ignored that gut feeling that was in his chest, basically telling him to decline by all rights. But the idea of the Moyashi being under his command was too appealing, so he pushed it far back.

"You better keep your word Moyashi." And so the game begin, and exactly one hour later Kanda lost every game to a innocently smiling Allen. An scowl on his face, as he now had to suffer the penalty.

"Wow, you really do have such beautiful hair. It's such a shame that such hair had to end up with a bastard like you." Summoning forth a comb, and a brush, which seem to have appeared from out of thin air. Allen begin comb and brush Kanda long silky locks, humming happily to herself, as it seem it was doing nothing but annoying Kanda even more, before feeling Allen began to run her fingers through his dark long locks.

 _'Moyashi fingers don't feel quite that bad. Hmm, almost like a massage.'_ The more she played with his hair, the less annoyed he began to feel, not having the urge to slice the annoying crossdresser with his Mugen. Surrendering himself to the relaxation of Allen fingers, eyes softly closing letting Allen do whatever she please.

This was of course his biggest mistakes, not checking his hair once they both exited off the train, as Kanda all of a sudden lost eyes contact with his female companion. Walking around the streets of the town, he did not ignore all of the strange looks he was getting from people on the street, mostly ogling males as this was making him feel uncomfortable and disgusted, when suddenly he paused and took in his reflection in the glass mirror which belong to a shop.

Only one feeling he could feel boiling in his vain, and that was rage, uncontrollable rage which at the second were burning in his eyes, taking in his appearance. The reflection staring back at was a tall beautiful figure, hair pulled into _pigtails_ that reminded him of Lenalee, decorated with pink sakura flowers. Where did the Moyashi even have time to find the such accessories, or why she even had them on her in the first place, was quickly discarded from his mind, as he let out an roar.

Walking happily down the street, eating a triple large parfait, the young woman in question, smiling happily as she enjoy her delicious treat, but her eyes widen once she heard the angry exclamation of, "MOYASHI!" Smiling innocently, she walked farther away, so that she won't get caught by a certain furious samurai, who was on hot pursuit of finding her.

 **End of** **Short One-Shot** ** **7: Kanda New Hair Style!**** **!**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed, and again if there a good beta who would not mind beta-ing this for me, that would really help me out. See ya!


	8. 8: Hostage Bride!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hiii! Long time no I see I bet! I've missed you guys! Well I've been re-watching Man and so I decided to update this fanfic.**

 **Allen: Hello everyone!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Let's get started!**

* * *

 **Short One-Shot 8: Hostage Bride!**

 _"Komlin Junior the 3rd has escaped! Repeat! Komlin Junior the 3rd has escape! Please be on alert!"_ The Black Order was currently in chaos and it was all Komui fault. Their was a large giant robot, one of Komui creations, on the lose which was terrorizing and destroying headquarters. Komui crying large crocodile tears, trying to stick up for his invention that everyone was armed and ready to put down. Lenalee, Lavi, Reever, and some more members, along with a whining Komui were running down the halls trying to locate the large robot which was destroying the place were they all live.

Just than they heard a commotion coming from where a certain silver haired exorcist room was located, only to stumble upon a large hole that lied entrance to her room, giving view to the inside of her room which was a mess. "Moyashi-chan! Allen-chan!" Lavi and Lenalee ran inside her room, only to see the young woman missing.

"I don't care what any of you may be thinking, but my sweet dear Komlin would never do anything to our precious Allen-chan!" exclaimed Komui, those in the room option to ignore him, scattering out to search for the missing female exorcist.

"Ah! I found the missing robot How on earth did we miss that, but wait what is that. . . No way! Is that Moyashi-chan!" Exclaimed Lavi, Lenalee and few others who were wondering what could have the young man sounding so surprised, turning around to look in the direction Lavi had his eyes glued too, and like a spider high up on the wall, they saw the large robot they all been searching admissibly for, their eyes catching sight of a figure the robot held hostage, looking closer only to be wearing the same shock expression as Lavi.

"That is Allen-chan!" Confirmed Lenalee.

"Yeah, . . .but that still doesn't explain that. . .!" Reever pointed towards the unconscious woman who was currently dressed in a shimmering, pure white, wedding gown, haired pulled back into a bun, decorated flowers, top off with a veil and long white gloves.

"T-Tenshi!" Everyone couldn't help but exclaim, even Komui who was by now peeking out from behind Lenalee. "W-We have to rescue Allen-chan. She was just released from Infirmary not that long ago, and really need her rest." Lenalee voiced out her concerned.

"Don't worry Moyashi-chan, I'm coming for you!" Hammer out and ready, Lavi was prepared to rescue the damsel in distress when a fast black blur zoomed passed him, rushing towards the robot who begins to run, Allen still unconscious. "Must protect bride. Must protect bride!" He repeated, but yet was unable to escaped the samurai, soon meeting his end by Mugen. Allen falling from out of it grasp, but was saved by Kanda, who caught her in his arms, before landing back on the ground with grace.

"Wow! Yu saved Moyashi-chan!" Cheered Lavi, keeping the fact that he was a bit upset that he wasn't the one in Kanda shoes to himself, when his sharp eyes notice how Kanda shoulders became stiffed, becoming even more curious when he saw how gently Kanda sat Allen on her feet, who must have by now awoken.

 _'Something is telling me to run.'_ Warned the signs that were going off rapidly in Lavi head. When he heard something that caught his ear. "If that thing has your personality Komui, just why did it dressed Allen in a wedding gown?" asked Reever, this catching the entire group attention. Komui was too busy weeping to notice how everyone suddenly had their eyes glued to him.

"Komui-san~!" Every person who was present, minus Kanda who left the annoying group, flinch from the woman sugary sweet tone of voice, shivering from the how the presence around her flared darkly, her eyes on a certain chief was who hiding behind Lenalee leg crying.

"Komui-san~! How shall I punish you, ne~!" A bright smile was plastered on her face, sweet giggles escaping from out of her mouth, made the scene even more terrifying. Without wasting a second, Komui found himself push out in front of Allen feet.

"W-Wait!" Komui turned around, only to see that everyone, including his precious Lenalee, abandoned him. Turning back around, he felt like small lamb as an image of roaring dragon appeared behind Allen, smile still in place.

"Maa did you know Komui-san, my day was going so well until that machine of yours bust a hole in my room, looking at me weirdly, before next forcing me unconscious, and apparently into this dress. Maa, I wonder why it did that to me, but that's okay cause I will get my answers soon. Right, Komui-san?~" Komui felt his kness glued to floor, eyes refusing to look up in Allen direction, the other making her way towards him.

"You'll pay for what your stupid machine has done to me, Komui-san~!" Allen cracked her knuckles. Faraway, everyone tried to ignore the horrible, _horrible_ , agonizing screams that came from their chief, who were suffering at the hands of Allen.

"Poor Komui. He really angered Allen-chan this time." Sighed Lavi, hands resting behind his head. Unable to take a nap due to Komui screams of terror which fill the building. "But she did look so cute in that dress. It's a good thing she doesn't know I took picture of her." Lavi grin at the picture that was in hand.

 **End of** **Short One-Shot** ** **8:**** **Hostage Bride!**

 **!**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. See ya!


End file.
